Missing Scenes
by Saint-Chimaira
Summary: Jesus, Aegis, dan beberapa adegan di dalam komiknya yang dipastikan luput dari mata pembaca. -Perisai X Peluru- /WARNING: Shounen-Ai/


A **Until Death Do Us Part** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Romace  
**Pairing :** Tate X Jesus  
**Bahasa :** Indonesia tanah air beta  
**Disclaimer Chara:** Nanatsuki Kyouichi & Fujiwara Yoshihide

**Warning **: Headcanon. OOC. Slight BL (Boys X Boys). Dusta luar dalam.

**Summary :** Jesus, Aegis, dan beberapa adegan di dalam komiknya yang dipastikan luput dari mata pembaca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-

**Missing Scenes**

.

by St. Chimaira

* * *

[Dua insan itu mengalami jumpa pertama, maklumat, konflik, salah paham, hingga jalinan ikat kasat mata.]

* * *

**Defense: 98-99  
—**_**The Witness 3 & 4**_**—**

.

Ada urusan sebentar sebelum sang_ assasin_ itu mau memberi sedikit waktu luangnya untuk Tate Karito.

Mengembalikan kucing—begitu katanya dengan wajah berseri, sangat kontras dengan pertemuan pertama mereka yang dibumbui mesiu, kekerasan, juga darah.

Manik gelap Tate melihat dari kejauhan saat pria itu menyerahkan anak kucing di dalam kardus di tangannya pada seorang gadis kecil, menyelesaikan transaksi satu arah setelah acara baku hantam dengan gangster 24 berakhir tadi malam.

"Sentuhan akhir yang sempurna. Sekarang giliranmu…"

Karena terlalu sibuk memperhatikan, Tate cukup lengah saat ada senjata api membidiknya akurat di antara kedua alis. Jesus**, **sang dewa kematian sudah di sana menjulurkan pistol andalannya dari balik kemeja, bersiap menarik pelatuk.

Sayangnya pihak seberang baru saja hilang selera untuk melakukan duel hidup mati.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti saling membunuh di tempat umum. Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan lain kali."

Sang _assassin_ mengedip matanya cepat, tidak terima, "H-hei, Kau takut ya!?"

"Aku hanya kagum, ternyata kau diam-diam berkeliaran di sekitar gadis itu untuk melindunginya."

"Aku kan pembunuh. Aku cuma memanfaatkan gadis itu untuk menarik 24 keluar." sergah Jesus cekatan. Tapi ada sekelebat ekspresi ganjil yang terlihat saat Jesus mengucapkan kalimatnya. Apa itu tadi… ekspresi malu-malu?

—_Tsundere._

Satu kata yang melintas membuat Tate menahan tawa kecil di balik telapak tangannya. Berbeda dari profesinya yang ditakuti, pria berkacamata yang memegang senjata itu malah ngambek seperti anak kecil tidak dibelikan permen. Kali ini dia menarik lengan jas Tate agar diberi perhatian penuh.

"Aegis sang _bodyguard_! Jangan berani kabur, kita selesaikan semuanya sekarang!"

Masih mencoba mengabaikan yang lebih muda, kaki Tate tetap melangkah pergi. Sementara telinganya mendengarkan rentetan sumpah serapah yang ditujukan untuknya dari jauh. Sungguh, kalaupun ada yang harus diselesaikan sekarang_—_mungkin hanya membuat sang _assassin_ itu tutup mulut.

"Hei, Jesus."

"…oh, sekarang kau baru tertarik untuk duel, Aegis?" sekali lagi sang penembak jitu mengarahkan pistolnya over pede tepat ke arah sasaran yang berhenti berjalan untuk berbalik ke arahnya, tidak lupa ditambah senyuman.

Jawaban Tate masih sama, jadi dia menggeleng kepalanya ringan.

"Aku cuma mau bilang," ada tarikan napas panjang, "Kau jauh lebih manis dengan rambut pendek."

Sumpah demi apapun, baru sekali ini Jesus menjatuhkan pistol di tangannya.

Racauan yang menyakiti telinga Tate akhirnya tak terdengar lagi.

* * *

**Defense: 117-118  
—**_**The Angel Coffin 2 & 3**_**—**

.

Saat moncong sebuah _riffle_ mengarah ke kepalanya,

—Tate merasa dejavu.

"Untuk apa kau kemari, _assasin_?"

"Hanya ada satu alasan untuk pergi ke pesta dengan pakaian resmi bukan, _bodyguard_?"

Telinga dan mata mereka hanya fokus pada satu mangsa sehingga semua bunyi bising di sekitar mereka terdengar bagai sayup. Bahkan kobaran api panas yang mengelilingi mereka seakan bergerak _slowmotion_.

"Aku sudah merasakan kehadiran orang lain semenjak di hutan." hembusan napas tersengal, "Ternyata itu kau, Jesus."

"Soalnya aku harus mencari kesempatan untuk menyusup kemari."

Keduanya tampak berpikir keras, mencerna kalimat masing-masing di sudut otak mereka. Menebak setiap gerakan lawan dengan super hati-hati agar tidak melakukan sedikitpun kesalahan.

Karena akan fatal akibatnya jika mereka lengah,

—contohnya saat ini.

Saking fokusnya pada Jesus, Tate tidak sadar telah menjadi sasaran tembak lusinan mortir. Daya peledaknya yang dahsyat membuat tubuhnya terpelanting jauh ke sisi bangunan.

Habis sudah. Rasanya tulang punggungnya akan patah menjadi dua bagian dalam sekejap seandainya Jesus tidak menolongnya. Menahan tubuh dengan tubuh sehingga Tate bisa mendarat lebih aman tanpa luka berarti. Sedikit rasa bersalah terpancar saat penolongnya mengeluarkan erangan kesakitan menggantikan dirinya.

"Aku sudah menolongmu nih, tidak dapat hadiah?!" ucap Jesus bermaksud melucu padahal mortir yang membidik mereka masih mengepung, bersiaga tanpa ampun.

"Kalau begitu…"

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum, sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Kalau hubungan keduanya akan selalu diliputi baku tembak dan baku hantam, itu sudah takdir terbaik bagi dua pria dengan profesi sama namun memakai cara serta tujuan hidup yang berbeda.

"—untuk selanjutnya aku yang akan melindungimu!"

Sekali lagi dunia seakan berputar lebih lambat, Jesus sendiri bersumpah telinganya mendadak tuli saat mendengar kalimat romantis sang Aegis yang tidak kenal tempat dan waktu. Diluar maksudnya membalas pertanyaannya dengan mode serius atau tidak.

"…"

_A-a-aaa!_

_Plis_! Bukan saat yang tepat jika Jesus merasa gugup (sekaligus gagap) sekarang, di tengah medan perang. Namun mulutnya daritadi selalu gagal mengucapkan sepatah katapun untuk membalas.

Yang dia lihat hanya Tate yang sudah bersiap dengan tangan palsunya, hendak menantang maut dengan nyawanya.

Sementara pihak Tate merasa dirinya terlalu lengah karena membiarkan musuh menolongnya.

Terlebih dia kesal karena sebuah pernyataan melantur yang meluncur dari ujung lidahnya begitu saja mampu memacu kerja jantungnya dua kali lipat.

* * *

**Defense: 153-154  
—**_**Fly at Twilight 2 & 3**_**—**

.

"Jesus!"

Tate melihat sosok yang dipanggilnya kini tidak lagi mengarahkan senjata padanya seperti biasa, tapi kepada sosok setengah baya berkostum serba putih yang sedang tertawa gila seakan sudah kehilangan seluruh kewarasannya.

Peluru yang ditembakkan Jesus nyaris tidak terlihat dan sekarang sudah bersarang di mata kiri laki-laki tersebut.

Sempurna.

"Akhirnya aku membunuh Butterfly… dengan tanganku…"

Peluru dan perisai, keduanya saling merasakan kehadiran masing-masing tapi tidak ada intensi sama sekali untuk saling berseteru. Kali ini mereka cukup kesulitan melawan satu orang musuh dari masing-masing masa lalu yang bertanggung jawab mempertemukan mereka di masa kini.

Pria yang tertembak tadi masih bersikeras menggeliat, menjulurkan tangan ke angkasa.

"Butterfly… terlihat… dunia baru yang hendak kau bangun..." gumamannya sebelum menghembuskan napas terakhir, membuat Jesus dan tate spontan melepas topi putihnya untuk memeriksa mayat tersebut.

"D-dia bukan Butterfly…?"

Jujur, Tate sendiri tidak kalah terkejut. Ternyata lawan mereka begitu alot, rencana musuh selalu selangkah di depan seakan napas keduanya dapat dicuri dengan mudah. Tate terdiam melihat Jesus sekarang berlutut dan berteriak keras—melihat hasil kerjanya selama ini sia-sia.

Pria dengan julukan Aegis itu lebih terkejut lagi karena ada cairan bening berhasil jatuh dari kedua ekor mata pria tersebut.

"Jesus…"

Entah ada setan apa yang merasuk, Tate menarik Jesus ke dalam pelukannya. Mempersilahkannya untuk mengotori bajunya walau sebentar. Merasa terintimidasi, Jesus mencoba mendorong kasar tubuh kekar yang menaunginya.

Percuma. Pelukan itu terlalu kencang, dia bahkan sampai sulit menghirup oksigen.

Rasanya seperti seabad sampai sang _bodyguard_ melepas tangkupan tangannya. Tapi itu membuat Jesus semakin tidak senang, karena sepertinya dia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Tate setelah ini.

Tidak**, **_assassin_ itu tidak khawatir sama sekali. Ketakutan terbesarnya hanyalah kehilangan rival menyenangkan sebelum memutuskan siapa yang terkuat. (Ya, akhirnya mereka mau mengganti status hubungan mereka dari musuh menjadi saingan.)

…sebelum mengetahui apa artinya detak jantung yang berdegup lebih cepat setiap Tate hadir di sekelilingnya.

Mungkin.

"Hei, Aegis…tidak—Tate Karito**…**" air mata menyebalkan itu masih belum mau berhenti.

"—kau akan tetap hidup, kan?"

Jesus sudah tidak perduli lagi kalau kalimatnya terlalu berlebihan persis gadis-gadis dalam film kolosal China yang hendak ditinggal pergi kekasihnya untuk berperang. Yang dia butuhkan hanya sebuah kepastian, karena belum ada seorangpun yang berhasil lolos dari jeratan Butterfly.

Pandangan Jesus semakin kabur karena air mata, terutama ketika dia melihat Tate pertama kali tersenyum tulus ke arahnya.

* * *

**Defense: 169-170  
—**_**Falling Angels 2 & 3**_**—**

.

Bola basket terakhir itu dimasukkan ke dalam keranjang untuk disimpan kembali ke tempatnya, kemudian semua lampu akan dimatikan dan pintu gedung olahraga utama harus dikunci.

Begitu prosedur yang didengar Tate dari salah satu guru olahraga yang sudah pulang terlebih dahulu—meninggalkan sisa tanggung jawabnya di hari itu pada sang _bodyguard_.

"Kau tampak tenang-tenang saja, hebat juga." cemooh itu terdengar sesaat setelah Tate mengunci gudang dalam.

Helaan napas bosan. Walau tidak bisa dipungkiri, seluruh urat badan Tate kini menegang, "Setelah sekian lama akhirnya kita bertemu lagi. Aku juga sudah menanti saat-saat ini, Jesus."

_TRINGGGG._

Ada bunyi pisau dan benda serupa metal beradu kencang, menimbulkan percik setara kembang api skala kecil yang menyiprat ke berbagai arah.

"Sejak pertama kali bertemu, aku sudah merasa kau cocok denganku!"

Kalimat tadi membuat tangkisan Tate yang awalnya ganas mulai berkurang frekuensinya. Sebagai lawan, Jesus ikut mengimbangi walau ada sedikit rasa bingung menjalar. Meski begitu dia tetap pada kuda-kuda siaga, mungkin saja itu salah satu taktik Aegis untuk membuatnya lengah.

Tidak lama sampai gerakan Tate berhenti sepenuhnya, badannya membungkuk dalam, "Maaf."

_Ha?_

"—walau istriku sudah meninggal aku masih butuh waktu untuk menerima cinta lain."

_Ngomong apa sih?_

"SINTING! KEPALAMU HABIS TERBENTUR YAAA?" teriakan Jesus melengking tinggi seperti anak perempuan melihat binatang yang kakinya lebih dari empat. Ditambah semburat kemerahan di bagian pipi membuat dia tampak semakin unyu.

Tapi jangan lupakan segitiga siku-siku yang mulai mencuat di pelipisnya.

—dan kenyataan bahwa dia seorang _assasin_.

Baru saja meraih kerah pria yang lebih tua di depannya supaya lebih leluasa berbuat kriminal, ada kehadiran lain yang membuat Jesus urung melaksanakan niatnya.

"Siapa?" gertaknya pada sosok misterius tersebut.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa melihat karena gelap, siapa di sana?" suara jernih dari makhluk yang diyakini berkromosom XX itu membalas dari kejauhan.

Mengetahui ada orang ketiga tak diharapkan, dua pria jomblo yang baru saja melakukan aksi dan konversasi berbau homo itu sepakat menyudahi kesalahpahaman mereka.

"K-kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, sampai besok pak Tate." ucap Jesus terpaksa bersopan-sopan ria, padahal batinnya memaki tanpa jeda.

"Ya, sampai besok." balas Aegis yang kemudian ikut berlalu.

Gelap? Itu bohong.

Mereka berdua tidak akan pernah menyangka kalau wanita tadi sudah dari awal berada di sana dan merekam seluruh kejadian dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Bertambah satu lagi rekaman bagus untuk menambah koleksi sang Angel.

* * *

**Defense: 174-175  
—**_**Angel's Gaze 3 & 4**_**—**

.

"Aku bosan diberi sup yang ada obatnya terus-terusan…"

Jesus cuma bisa mengeluh sembari menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding yang dingin. Saat ini memandang ke kanan kiri atas ataupun bawah semuanya sama—putih.

Yang berbeda cuma pemandangan tepat searah penggaris.

Sudah lebih dari empat puluh jam kedua rival itu disekap di ruangan yang sama dan Jesus mengutuk dalam hati; kenapa dia harus terjebak bersama dengan pria kaku bertampang serius yang (hampir) selalu mengacaukan aksinya.

"…kita sudah lama menghilang, mereka pasti datang."

Nah kan, terlalu serius.

"Maksudmu Kurushima Chihiro? Memangnya kau menyuruhnya datang?"

Selintas gelengan dari yang lebih tua cukup membuat Jesus menyulam seringai menyebalkan, "—aku juga tidak bilang pada Nosaka Aki, jadi mustahil kita bisa keluar dengan cepat tanpa mereka."

"Tidak, mereka pasti datang."

"Tidak mungkin. Bagaimanapun mereka berdua hanya anak kecil."

"Itu fakta."

"Pede banget sih!"

Tate menghela napas panjang. Tidak disangka selain terperangkap, dia harus terlibat perang mulut ala gadis-gadis SMA di usianya yang sudah kepala tiga. Kali ini Tate yang harus mengeluh dalam hati; kenapa harus dia yang terjebak dengan pria keras kepala seperti Jesus.

"Karena aku percaya pada mereka berdua."

"Terserah. Kalo kita bisa keluar dalam lima menit, kucium nih." sembur Jesus asal. Baru saja emosinya mau meluap lebih, terlihat dua orang gadis berseragam menggedor-gedor gelas tebal yang mengurung mereka.

"PAK GURU!" jerit yang berambut pendek dengan air muka khawatir, "Anda tidak apa-apa? Menyingkirlah, saya akan menembak untuk membukanya!"

Sesuai instruksi, sepasang yang terpenjara menjauhi kaca. Kemudian gadis bernama Chihiro menembak benda itu hingga berkeping. Meloloskan mereka berdua dari sana.

"Kami akan mengamankan jalan, kalian jangan jauh-jauh dari kami." kali ini gadis manis berambut ikal panjang memberi komando sebelum keempatnya berlari menyelamatkan diri.

Di tengah jalan Tate menarik keras tangan jesus, memisahkan diri sebentar dari rombongan. Aksi itu membuat pria yang berkacamata mengaduh kesakitan dalam hati lalu berteriak kesal, "Gila, ya? Sakit nih!"

Protes itu berhenti setelah ada benda lunak dan lembut menekan bibirnya sesaat. Yang dicium mundur menjauh sambil menutup ujung mulutnya _shock_.

"Sesuai janjimu, kita tadi berhasil keluar kurang dari lima menit."

Sang Aegis kembali berlari dengan cuek mengikuti murid didiknya yang sudah berjarak cukup jauh. Sementara dengan wajah panas seperti direbus, Jesus masih berdiri gemetar di tempat—berteriak histeris,

"BRENGSEKKKK! KUBUNUH KAU SUATU SAAT NANTI _BODYGUARD_ BODOOOOOH!"

* * *

**END**

* * *

.

.

.

**A/N**:

Cuma drabble iseng gara2 baca ulang **Yami no** **Aegis** terus adegan sama dialognya diulik dikit biar seru (DIKITTT?)  
Emang sih ini fandom UDDUP, tapi berhubung Tate dan Jesus juga nongol di komik YBS, jadi harusnya ngga nyalahin aturan donk ;""""D #seenaknya #dicelup

Peace! No flame ya, ini serius loh. Kapan2 kami bikin yang ada Mamoru deh, biar poll sekalian nebus kesalahan.

**Note Penting!**  
Ihhhh Baru tau donk kalo nama belakang Aegis itu 'Karito', bukan 'Carlito'. Terkutuklah penerjemah Elex yang bikin nama itu bercokol di otak bertaun-taun dan udah enak bacanya begitu. Tadinya nama si om di fic ini sengaja ngga diedit, biar penamaannya disamain sama di komik terjemahannya, tapi akhirnya diedit demi kenyamanan canon bersama (?)

Tengkyu dan silahkan **R**&**R** jika berkenan C:


End file.
